


Nightmares

by DoIAfraidYou



Series: Willy Nilly & Daddy =^~^= ❤️ [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Boy, Baby Boy Will Graham, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Daddy loves you, Dd/lb, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Loves Will, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses, M/M, Men Crying, Murder Husbands, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Scars, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unhealthy Relationships, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham’s scars, Will Loves Hannibal, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIAfraidYou/pseuds/DoIAfraidYou
Summary: Will still has nightmares about the fall and his scars. Daddy’s there to make it all better.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I understand this wouldn’t be everyone’s cup of tea, but if you don’t like it, then don’t read it :) ❤️.
> 
>  
> 
> Tbh this one is probably terrible xD.

It’s been two years since the fall, and Will still has nightmares. And every time, they get more and more real. It took a little while for him to fall asleep after Daddy tucked him in, and he dreamt of that night. He could still feel that pain in his cheek from when Dolarhyde stabbed him, lifting him off the ground like he weighed nothing. They’re still amazed that he didn’t die from that.

The night was cool and Will got goosebumps from the breeze. They were covered in the dragon’s blood and their own, which really does look black in the moonlight. Still high from slaying the dragon, Will wasn’t afraid when he took them over the cliff. At first he wasn’t expecting them to resurface, but when they did, everything felt different.

This dream wasn’t the worst, the worst is the one where he’s back in Daddy’s kitchen. Which is what he dreamt of tonight. Standing in Daddy’s kitchen, Will was soaked, cold, scared, and confused. Abigail stood right in front of him, just as scared as he was. And when he turned, Daddy was standing behind him. Every time he sees that look in his eyes. The disappointment, the hurt, the betrayal, Will wanted to kill himself every time he saw it. Taking the knife would be better than seeing _that_ ever again.

Will jumped in his bed when the knife went in, cutting him open. If Daddy wasn’t a doctor, he’d be in the ground just like Abigail. After he cut her throat, Will moved over to her, despite his pain, and tried to save her.

•••

“No! No, stop, Daddy please!”

Hannibal heard it from down the hall and the glass slipped from his grip. He didn’t even hear it shatter as he hurried to Will’s room. Throwing open the door, he saw no threats, but only his boy, his sweet, sweet boy crying on his bed.

_“Daddy!”_

The older man made it to the bed in three large steps before shaking Will awake. “Will. Will! Wake up!”

His boy woke up, panting and shaking, covered in sweat. Blinking, Will looked up at the doctor and before he could speak, he sat up and threw his arms around Hannibal. The older man held him tight as his boy sobbed into his neck, and pet his curls. “Shhh, I’m here, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s here my precious boy, shhh.”

“I-I had that dream again, Daddy.”

“Which one, my love?”

Will didn’t answer right away, but Hannibal was in no rush. After a few hiccups, his boy answered. “The kitchen one...When you killed Abbi.”

Hannibal sighed and hugged him tighter, hopefully not enough to hurt him. He kissed up Will’s neck before taking the younger man’s face in his hands. “I’m so sorry, my sweet boy...Did it get to that part, William?”

Will sniffled and nodded. The doctor wiped the tears from his face and said “Alright. Come on.” He stood up and held his hand out. “Take Daddy’s hand, Little One. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

 •••

Hannibal heated up some milk while Will sat on the counter. After wetting a washcloth, the doctor wrung it out and turned to his boy.

Will kicked his feet back and forth, eyes fixed down on his doggie slippers. “Look up for me, William.” Will obeyed and Hannibal got to work cleaning the drying tears from the younger man’s face.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“You have done nothing wrong, my love. Just let me take care of you, I’m almost done.” When Hannibal was finished, he booped Will on the nose and the little giggled.

“Better?”

Will nodded and said “I think so...Can I sleep with you in your bed, Daddy? I know the rules, but...I don’t think I can sleep without you.”

The older man’s face softened and he nodded. “Of course, Baby. I would never say no to that. Just sit here like a good boy and wait for me, okay? Daddy spilled his grown up drink, and there’s broken glass, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Drink your milk.”

Will nodded and watched as Daddy worked to clean his mess up. After some time, Hannibal realized the stain won’t come out and gave up. He put all the cleaning stuff away and said “Okay, let’s get you back to bed, young man. Even little boys need their beauty sleep, here, let me help you down.”

After helping the younger man down off the counter, he took Will’s hand and led them to his room. Though Hannibal would love nothing more than to share a bed with his boy every night, Will insisted that he have his own room. _“I’m not a baby anymore, Daddy, I want a big boy room!”_

The memory made him smile and once inside, he tucked Will in and kissed his forehead. “Is that better, William?”

“Almost. Can you get Winston and Buster from my room? We left them in there and you know I can’t sleep without them.”

Hannibal nodded and said “Of course. I’ll be right back.” After retrieving the stuffed toys, he came back in the room and tucked one under each arm. “There you go. All comfy?”

Will nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Daddy.”

He pulled Hannibal down for a kiss and said “I love you.” The tone and the look in his eyes told Hannibal it wasn’t his baby boy who said it. Not Baby Boy, not William, not Willy Nilly, but _Will._

The doctor petted the dark curls and smiled. “I love you too...I wish I could make your nightmares go away.” Laying one hand over Will’s stomach, he added “All of it.” and the younger man sat up a little.

“I know. But I hurt you-”

“I hurt you first.”

“But I still hurt you...When I was hurting you, I...That night when I called you, my mind wasn’t completely made up. And I was still thinking when I waited for you to pick up and when I heard your voice, I...I wanted you. And I knew I was making a mistake, but it was too late to-” he started tearing up again and Hannibal stopped him.

“Shhh. No more of that, my love. What’s done is done, all is forgiven. And I would rather die than ever hurt you again, do you believe me?”

Will studied him for a moment and nodded. “Yes. Will you stay with me?”

“Always. I need to do something real quick and I’ll be right back, I promise.” He kissed Will’s lips again and then his forehead. “Close your eyes now, William.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first DD/LB story!! And after reading some other Will/Hannibal Daddy stories for inspiration, I was inspired to write this one :3 ❤️. 
> 
> And I bet you’re all wondering ‘When is this bitch gonna update The Stag’s Wife’? And I wouldn’t blame you cause I’ve been asking myself that very same question since the last time I updated, but I promise there will be more to come...Though you may be bombarded with future Daddy Hanni and Willy Nilly stories, that story will be updated as promised ❤️❤️❤️.
> 
> (And idk how many Daddy ones of these will have them after everything, or when the age regression disappears between them for a time, but I would love to provide more of that ❤️)


End file.
